


pining

by thelittleglaceon



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabbles, Multi, Mutual Pining, References to Depression, bisexual kiran, everyones confused about kiran's sense of humor, just random stories slightly interconnected, meme references, slight crack i guess lmao, takes place before book 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleglaceon/pseuds/thelittleglaceon
Summary: Life is different after Kiran showed up but, honestly, Alfonse wouldn't have it any other way.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ike, move to the left and wait for that archer’s attack!” Kiran commands smoothly, her arm outstretched and pointing, “Delthea, attack the sword user coming up on the right but make sure you’ll be in a safe area after attacking!”

 

The two fighters look towards her and nod, following her commands immediately. She holds Breidablik to her chest, takes a moment to breathe, and starts moving forward so the rest of the army can hear the rest of her orders. 

 

It’s a surprise to Alfonse how quickly she became used to the role as head tactician, only fulfilling the role for a year now. She is fluent in battle strategies and empathetic to the heroes’ sorrows. She has such an intelligent way of dealing with  _ life  _ that it makes Alfonse jealous of her, in a completely silly way. He wishes he was more understanding like her, more battle ready like her, more intelligent like her, so it’s not a shock to know that Alfonse completely and utterly admires the head tactician. 

 

“Sharena, Alfonse,” Kiran says, walking next to the two siblings, “This expedition is almost over and I’ll have to leave soon afterwards. Is there anything that needs to be done before I leave?”

Alfonse frowns. “No, not that I can think of.”

“Kiran!” Sharena puts her arms around Kiran, her voice pouting. “Don’t  _ leaveee _ ! I’ll miss you too much. I can’t wait until tomorrow to see you!”

Kiran smiles, wrapping her arms around the blonde princess, “It’s okay, Sharena. I promise I’ll be back soon.”

 

Alfonse wishes he could do that - hug Kiran. He’s so awkward around the summoner, trying to always make the best impression that he can. Kiran already knows about his darker secrets, about his wish to always make his disappointed father happy, but that still won’t let him allow himself to give affection to her. The closest the two have come to hugging was when Kiran rubbed his back after a particularly emotional talk. 

 

“Commander,” Ike interrupts, the swordsman coming out of nowhere, “The battle is finished.”

Alfonse nods at the hero, “Let’s start heading back then.”

 

Sharena unwraps her arms around the summoner, smiling brightly at her, “You did it again, Kiran! Another successful battle strategy.”

 

“Ike.” Kiran puts her attention towards the newcomer, “Give me a status report.”

Ike puts his sword behind his back, “Only minor injuries. Myrrh didn’t have enough time to go back after her initial attack and ended up getting nicked by a sword user.”

“I’m okay though,” Myrrh pipes up, “It’s nothing that L'Arachel can’t fixed.”

 

Kiran smiles. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thank you!” Myrrh seems pleased with Kiran’s answer, flying away to go meet with Delthea. 

 

The rest of the army starts to head back to Askr, the capital only a few minutes away. Kiran, Sharena, and Alfonse follow towards the back, making sure no enemies can attack the army from behind.

 

“I feel bad.” Kiran turns towards Alfonse after a while, her face solemn. “I got someone hurt again.”

 

Alfonse is shocked by her confession. “You did the best that you could, Kiran. Myrrh seems okay.” 

Sharena pats Kiran’s back. “Yeah, Alfonse is right for once! You did great as always. Don’t stress about the small details - everyone is okay and morale is high! You’re an amazing tactician, Kiran! Be proud.”

Kiran stares at Sharena, her cheeks tinged pink. “Ah, thanks... Thank you Sharena.”

 

For some reason, Alfonse wishes he was the reason she blushed. 

 

“And thank you, Alfonse.” Kiran smiles. “You two are so kind.”

 

He stares at her for a moment, watching her. Her brown eyes are so bright and lively, and he wishes he could tell her that  _ she’s  _ the kind one - not him. Kiran’s hair, always tied up in a ponytail, moves alongside her steps like a metronome. (He wonders how soft it is, how it would feel against his hands.)

 

Kiran is an enigma to him - the way she makes him feel... It’s so foreign to the blue-haired lord. He wants an answer  _ now  _ but, truthfully, he’s scared about what the truth may tell.

 

“I’ll miss you too when you leave.” Alfonse practically whispers as Sharena and Kiran start talking, definitely not loud enough for either of them to hear.

 

Kiran turns to look at him and smiles brightly, and he tries to avoid thinking about his quickly beating heart. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Alfonse worries about the summoner. 

 

He spends most of his day with her, after all. Kiran is easily his closest companion, despite his initial efforts to dissuade himself from associating with her besides from battle meetings. Seeing her and her kindness, her loyalty, and her companionship - well, it was hard for Alfonse to stay away after a while.

 

Kiran is an intelligent and beautiful person, Alfonse admits, but he doesn’t know much about her asides from that. She doesn’t speak about what happens after she leaves, and she keeps conversations with him impersonal yet friendly. He wonders how she can do that, keep talking about anything and everything except about her and her own experiences. It must be a talent. He wonders if that’s how it is in her realm, or if it is just her herself. Kiran knows almost everything about Alfonse and Sharena, with the three of them becoming the closest of friends, but she never confides in the two siblings. Not even Sharena, who is one of the easiest people to conversate in all of Askr.

 

However, when thinking about Kiran confiding in Sharena and  _ not  _ him, he can’t help but feel a little jealous.

 

He sits on his bed, staring at the ceiling when suddenly a loud knock startles him out of his thoughts. Alfonse sits up and opens his mouth to say something but the door opens before he can.

 

It’s Kiran.

 

“Alfonse.” Her voice sounds serious, “Can we talk?”   
He stares at her for a moment, dumbfounded, before nodding and patting the area next to him. 

 

She goes to sit down by the blue-haired lord and sighs deeply.

 

Alfonse turns towards her and notices that she looks  _ exhausted.  _ Her brown eyes are dark and serious, and the dark circles under them are some of the worst he’s seen on her. Kiran’s hair is messy and her robes are wrinkled, and he’s surprised by his own feelings of wanting to know what the actual hell is going on with her.

 

“I want you,” she looks into deep into his eyes, “to stab me.”

His eyes turn wide and he is in almost complete shock. “Kiran, wait-”

“Please shove your sword in my throat.” Kiran continues. “I want death.”

“Kiran, what are you thinking?” Alfonse is shocked. He never thought she’d say this and his whole body tells him to protect her, protect her from herself.

“I have spent,” She throws her body into Alfonse’s large bed, “the past three months saving up the resources to try to summon Corrin, the Corrin who uses blue magic, only for all of that time and effort to be wasted.”

“What-”

Kiran stares at him, her nose crumpled, “I have the biggest crush on Corrin and all I want to do is meet her.”

 

“Kiran, Corrin is simply in the barracks,” Alfonse says, trying to comfort his friend. He’s relieved that the situation is not as dire as he originally believed but he still can feel the pit in his stomach from her words earlier. “We can go to her immediately if that will make you feel better.”

Kiran takes a second to respond. “You reacted to that better than I thought you would.”

“What do you mean?”

“I like girls. Like, romantically. Most people would’ve said ‘Wow, that’s crazy. Do you have a crush on a  _ female?  _ That’s weird.’” 

 

Alfonse furrows his eyebrows, “I don’t see why it would matter. You’re the best tactician Askr has ever seen, and you’ve been able to save us from Embla’s attacks on more than one occasion. You’re invaluable.”

 

“I like boys too,” Kiran says, sitting back up. “I think I like everyone, no matter their gender.”   
“That’s okay.” Alfonse smiles at her, patting her shoulder. 

 

“Thank you.” Kiran blushes, staring at her lap, “Most people think that’s weird - that I don’t care what genitals my partner has.”

It’s Alfonse turn to blush, still not used to her crass language. 

 

“Please don’t ask me to kill you again.” Alfonse tries to change the subject. “I couldn’t, wouldn’t-”

“Ah,” Kiran nods. “I didn’t really mean it.”

“You had me so worried!” Alfonse reprimands her. “I thought you actually wanted me to kill you, that you wanted to die, and I couldn’t even imagine life without you.”

Kiran stares. “It’s, ah, how do I explain...? In my world, joking like that is pretty normal. I try not to say it here but I guess I was so frustrated with the waste of resources that I forgot my manners.”

 

“It’s okay.” Alfonse nods. “We all make mistakes. Askr is your home too.” 

 

After a moment, Alfonse speaks up again. “And I bet... I bet that Corrin will come here soon. I’m sure she’ll love you.”

“You really think?” Kiran smiles brightly and Alfonse can’t help the heat that spreads to his cheeks. “I really hope she does too!”

 

“C’mon, let’s go get some more orbs!” Kiran stands up triumphantly, her attitude highly improved since she came in.

Alfonse smiles and goes to move off of his bed. “Let’s go, Kiran.”


End file.
